


The Brand

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: "It’s the first time Will sees the brand, however faint and painless it surely is now, he feels empty."
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	The Brand

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry this isn't that long.

It’s the first time Will sees the brand, however faint and painless it surely is now, he feels empty. The scaring is in the centre of Hannibal’s back, the top reaching the base of his shoulder blades, the bottom reaching the mid-point of his spine, Will feels his face pale, almost like a cold flush, a queasy feeling blooms in his stomach and he resists the urge to place his hand on it in an attempt to sooth said feeling. Hannibal had gotten this and despite the extreme pain he would have been in, he carried Will’s body to safety. He had gotten it because of Will, although Will hadn’t been the cause or reasoning behind the brand, Hannibal carrying him for such a long time would have only aggravated it and made it worse. For that? Will was surely guilty, no matter how indirectly that may have been. And yet, Will was too angry to even say thank you or ask how the other was feeling. He had just sent him away like a stray. In fact, Hannibal was the first stray Will had ever sent away.

Will stands in the doorway to Hannibal’s bedroom, shrouded by the shadows of the hallway, shoulder lent against the door-frame. He watches as the man changes; his movements look stiff but that could just be Will’s imagination adding details to a situation where they don’t exist. He shouldn’t be looking; this isn’t for his eyes to see. And yet, it also was. This man belonged to him, just as much as Will belonged to Hannibal.

Will decides to move just as Hannibal is about to pull his thick blue sweater over his head; Will had bought it for him early after the fall after seeing how much the cold was affecting the man. Slowly, he makes his way across the room, socked feet silent on the polished floorboards. He raises his hand and hesitates before touching. It’s now or never, he thinks placing his palm against the brand causing Hannibal to startle while releasing a breath.

“Will?” He gasps as he tries to turn around to face the man.

“ssshh, I need to-“

Will releases a breath as his thumb traces the Verger coat of arms; it’s mostly faded now, the writing blurred and the bore just a smudge of scar tissue. His fingertips dance along the brand, mapping it out before he strokes his hand along Hannibal’s side, gliding across smooth and untouched skin before coming to rest on the scarred exit wound the Dragon’s bullet left.

“I’m so sorry that I never asked how you were.” Will whispers against Hannibal’s bare shoulder. Hannibal laughs,

“You had no way of knowing, it is hardly y-“

“Hannibal. No, stop. Please. I need to. I’m sorry I sent you away, that I was so scared by my own feelings that I just sent you away. I’m sorry you suffered for that and most importantly, I’m sorry that I sent you away thinking that I never lo-“ He cuts himself off so that he could release a quivering breath. Then he continues,

“ -that you never knew that I loved you. Loved you then. Love you still. I’m so sorry that I put you through all that shit. You saved me, looked after me while I slept off whatever drugs Mason pumped me full of an I… And I just sent you away. I can’t believe I just rejected you like that because of my own selfish feelings. Do you forgive me?”

It’s quiet. Too quiet. It feels like it’s been hours. The silence has never been louder and Will can feel an uncomfortable knot of anxiety forming.

“Han, please say something.” Will pleads, squeezing his arms that are still wrapped around Hannibal’s waist.

That’s when he feels the minute shaking coming from Hannibal; his body convulsing against Will’s chest. He pulls back and turns the man around in his arms only to see him laughing, tears streaming down his face, a wide, beaming smile shinning.

“Always, Will. Again, and again.” He continues to laugh, leaning forwards and places his forehead on the space between Will’s neck and shoulder, his arms coming up to rest around Will’s waist. Will doesn’t know why he feels so relieved, it was very unlikely that Hannibal would reject him after so long of trying to get him. He guesses that he just needed to hear it, now that it’s out in the open, it means that it’s true and their life is secure together.

Will sighs again, squeezing the man tighter to him and grins while hiding his face in the other’s shoulder.


End file.
